


Its just food guys

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I dont like Miu but i made her my headcannon of her, Kaito and Ouma are so stupid i love them, Kiibo is the best boy come on!, Look i wanna be funny but im not, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: What happen if?I like making these kind of fics, I know they are too OOC but i like doing my headcannon of them and im having fun doing so!Kiibo is best boy WOO!





	Its just food guys

Hold a popsicle and shrug "I mean its food oh shit" lick the cream off your hand, then lick it

Kaito and Ouma watch you, like 'Dude she cant deep throat it' they watch with their head on the table, you shurg and see them watching 

"O-" you lick some more "FUCK TOJO WHAT IS THIS? ITS TOO GOOD!" you smile and soon put it in your mouth  
The whole thing 

"YOOO!!" Kaito would not believe it  
"HOLY SHIT SHE DEEP THROAT THAT SHIT!" Ouma said, you look confuse "Its not even deep, the fuck" 

"Wonder if" 

"(Y/n)-san don't play with your food like that" Kaede said

Saihara saw and now he is shook

"Why are you guys making mean comments at her" Kiibo say  
"Sweetie no, They were being guys by this" Do it again

"(Y/n) no" Tenko said 

"YOOOO KIIBO DOES SHE SUCK YOU OFF!?" Ouma said  
"What?" he is confuse, Tojo hit Ouma on the head "Thats enough" she holds him by his collar 

Rantaro saw and now he wonders 'if my sister becomes a hoe imma have to kill a man but does (y/n) give a good blow job'

"RANTARO NO!" Kaito said "She got Kiibo"  
"You're right" he shrug then it hits him "How the fuck did you read my mind?"

"(y/n) do you what you were doing?" Angie said  
"She fucking deep throat and would probably suck the soul out off these boys here" Miu laughed  
"Wonder if she does it to girls too" ok now she being horny again, You were confuse and do it again when "S T O P!" Maki grab it and toss it "WAIT I WASNT-" 

Maki gives you a candy "Just eat it and no deep throat"

It suddenly its hit you 

"What the fuck is a deep throat?"

Miu explains it "Oh.....I mean i would give it to Kiibo no sweat" 

what have you done!


End file.
